


May the pen be mightier than the sword

by SvthSnakeandLion



Series: Heaven Initiative [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Homecoming, Boys and their toys., But sometimes wiser than adults, FDR Pens, Friendship, Geeks, Gen, Post-Cannon Fix-it (Partial)., kids will be kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvthSnakeandLion/pseuds/SvthSnakeandLion
Summary: Tony gives his "kids" an heirloom, chaos ensues.





	May the pen be mightier than the sword

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Marvel for it's Brilliant portrayal of Peter Parker. Took them four attempts over the years, three in the past twenty years, but it was truly inspiring. In tribute to their great work I decided to make this small fiction. No major spoilers for the movie.

“ _Clear your schedule for the weekend. Tony._ ”

Peter was surprised to see the e-mail from Mr. Stark in his inbox. Up to now he didn’t even knew the billionaire had an e-mail account or, for that matter, that the Iron man knew Peter had one. If Tony needed to contact him he would either do it trough Happy, call his cellphone or, if he was in the mood, come himself.

The e-mail came with two days notice, and luckily Peter had made no appointments for the weekend other than the “Stark Internship”. It was a full moon night and the number of crazy people in the streets tended to grow on these nights. There were actual studies that reported an increase in the number of hospital calls on a full moon.

The next morning another e-mail came:

“ _Happy will pick you up at 7:00, bring a change of clothes. Tony.”_

He tried to ask Happy what was up with the e-mails but the bodyguard said he was not at the liberty to discuss why Tony was having him visit. Only that he should dress casual.

So he did his best by actually putting a red polo and some jeans, his best and newest clothes courtesy of his aunt May who still did not enjoy his side job but didn’t outright disallow it after Peter explained the hows and why’s and swore in the name of his uncle and parents memory Tony Stark did not give him his powers or performed any experiments on him.

As they came closer to the New Avengers Compound Peter saw Tony leaning on the balcony rail enjoying the view. He also noticed a second car moving towards the garage, at one point both Happy’s and the second car were side by side and the Spider Man saw, to his surprise, Colonel Rhodes and another kid slightly younger than him, dressed in a blue shirt and red track pants.

They entered the garage and both cars stopped side by side and before Vision. Happy went around and opened Peter’s door while the younger boy exited the car on his own. The cyborg hero examined both individuals with an impassive face, before nodding and speaking:

“Greetings to our guests. Mr. Parker, Mr. Keener.” He said moving his head from one boy to the other as he spoke their last names. “Please follow me.” He added turning around and going through the door, since he was aware neither boy could use his more convenient means of transportation.

* * *

 

Vision led them to the more residential area of the compound where the Avengers spent their leisure time. It was a open galley with the balcony facing a couple of couches and a table high enough for board games. Behind a wall there was a meeting table and projection equipment. Tony Stark was sitting there and there were copies of the Sokovia Accords on the desk.

Peter did a double take at that. After their fight at the Airport and being taken home the boy had immersed himself into learning the finer details of the Accords, as it affected him directly. Truth to be told if he had known about those and Tony’s role in them he might not have sided with stark. 

He was well aware of the positive arguments for the adoption of such practices but the way the document itself was currently worded was highly comparable to a Nazi manifesto, with Inhuman in the place of Jews and Homosexuals.

Which was why he asked Happy to give Tony a letter where he declared himself against signing the accords and willing to face the penalties for not signing them rather than risking himself and his family by turning over his DNA, biometrics, and insight of his powers to the government, not to mention allowing them to trace him.

As stated in said letter, agreeing to these procedures was the equivalent of renouncing his right to privacy and intimacy. Not to mention putting his name and a lot of personal data in a list that could easily get in the wrong hands and be used against him. He then went on to prove his case with a scenario where said data could be manipulated into framing him.

He had hoped Tony got the message, because if the Iron Man though he could make him sign those damn accords then he couldn’t have been more mistaken.

 

The other boy, Keener or something, also stopped moving towards the table upon seeing the documents. “Tony, what is this?” The boy asked.

“Those are copies of the original draft and revisions of the Sokovia accords. I know both of you are aware of the contents from your own web surfing, but I figured it was not a bad idea to get you the written version as well.”

“I know the code back to back.” Peter said with barely contained outrage in his voice. “And trust me, I do not want " _that_ " anywhere near me.” He said pointing the offending object of hundreds of pages.

“Tony, forgive me for saying, but I don’t want that either.”

 

Tony nodded, not really surprised by either of their reactions: “We will discuss this latter.” He said, reaching for his pocket and placing an object over the desk. “This is the reason I called you two.”

He opened the box and revealed two pens. Both boys exchanged confused glances, not really seeing what was so important about a set of two pens, apparently a very old set.

“For the record, these pens were used to sign the Atlantic Charter in 1941. It was the first brick to what would become the UN and it is technically this pen that gave birth to Captain America.” He said holding one of the pens. “It is a invaluable heirloom passed to me by my father.”

 

Neither boy said nothing, mincing the words, but tony didn’t gave them the time to process the info before adding “I tried to get Steve to sign the Accords with this pen, his view of the meaning behind these items was way less poetic than mine. For him this is the pen that dragged the United States into war. Come to think of it, either way this pen was an instrument in changing history.”

“Truth is, I almost got him to sign, but he gave me back the pen after I overrun my mouth and told him Scarlet Witch was being kept safe in this very compound. It wouldn’t be until much latter that I understood my mistake. You see, Franklin Roosevelt signed a lot of papers, one of which was Executive Order 9066. Do either of you know what is was about?”

Both kids shook their heads. Peter actually feeling a bit ashamed at missing that topic of History. 

“I am not that surprised, it is a dark chapter of our executive.” Tony told them. “To put it in short words, 9066 was a Executive Order approving the internment of people of Japanese descent. Depending on whose sources you consult you might find many theories to it’s signature. One could argue it was signed out of paranoia and fear, since it was signed two months after Pearl Harbour. Others argue it was meant to protect the Japanese descendants from retaliation by white Americans.”

By now both kids were sporting looks of disgust.

“The end result was that we had, for a while, our own concentration camps for Japanese. We might not have done as the Nazi did with the Jews in their own camps, but it was frighteningly similar if you ask me. And, after I immersed myself into that tidbit of history, the same one that made Steve give up any hope of signing the accords, I can’t help but agree the accords as they are written now…” he tapped the two copies “… are downright frightening.”

“Both of you know this, but it was my hope and black widow’s that by signing the accords we could help steer the amends into a compromise, reach the true middle ground. However, here we are exactly one year after the incident in Vienna and things have stopped in time. The only thing the accords accomplished by trying to regulate the Avengers was ensure the disbandment of the group, Captain America is a traitor to the country.” Tony glanced at the shield hanging on the opposite wall “HYDRA took a serious hit but it is far from eliminated. But people seem more interested hunting down inhumans than going after true terrorists.”

Vision added his two cents. “It breeds anger, hatred and suffering, in an never-ending circle of catastrophe. Humans basically allowed themselves to be blinded by rage over something they don’t truly understand. It’s a hideous aspect of human nature, this fear of the unknown.”

“Fear leads to anger, angers leads to hate and hate leads to suffering.” Peter quoted Yoda.

“Anyway.” Tony interrupted. “Steve said he would hate to break up the set." He said picking up a pair of cases from inside his tuxedo and opening both of them to show a single slot for the pen. "I personally believe it’s about damn time we break the set.”

 

He placed each pen on a case and then picked them walking towards the boys and holding out his hands with one case in each. “These pens carry a lot of history among them. Roosevelt might have done great things or horrific things with these pens, we may never know for sure. But since they are still functional and compatible with todays inkwells I believe in good hands they might yet bring positive change.”

The boys reached for their sets. Opening and examining the cases. No sooner they had done so Vision handed both of them the necessary inkwells and Happy and Colonel Rhodes gave away a set of custom imprinted letter heads with the names of each boy in fine paper. On top of this last gift was a card signed by the three avengers and one butler: “For your use as you desire, but hopefully wisely.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark, Mr. Vision, Happy and Colonel.” Peter said in a polite tone.

“Thank you” Harley added with a smile.

“Harley and Rodhie will take you back tomorrow afternoon. I’ve set a guest room for both of you.” Tony explained the boys. “You can do whatever you feel up to around here in the meantime. We have a Gym and Netflix, oh, and I would definitely recommend the spa, get to know each other and see if you can collaborate on making use of those pens.” Tony said blinking with one eye.

* * *

 

Vision then guided the boys to a single room with two beds. One was clearly covered in Spider Man colours while the other was a mixture of Captain America and  Iron Man. There were also two desks facing each other set in the room, something which apparently was intentional on Tony’s part as the desks did not match the room design.

“So, who exactly are you?” The younger boy asked Peter

“Peter Parker. I intern for Mr. Stark and lent him a hand during the Sokovia Debacle against Mr. Rodgers.”

“Cool, I’m Harley Keener. I helped Tony with his suit when he crashed near my house during the Mandarin attack. You a fan of Cap and Iron Man?” He said nodding to the bed which was not in spider man colours.

“Kinda comes with the job.” Peter said scratching the back of his head. “I take it you are a fan of Spiderman.”

“Yup. He’s not as flashy as the Avengers. But he’s really nice to the people in Queens. Did you know Tony had me helping with the designs of his suit?” Harley mentioned.

“Really? Are you like some engineer?” Peter asked impressed. Sure, he also contributed for his suit with the design of the web shooters and the glasses. But considering all the things the suit could do off baby wells mode he had to hand some credit to Harley.

“Yup, I like to create new stuff.” was Harley’s reply as he sat near the desk and began jotting something with the pen Mr. Stark gave them. His first tests with the pen resulted in smudges and cracks but in no time he got a hand of the writing stile. “So, what is your project?”

“My project?” Peter asked confused.

“You said you interned for Tony. I assume you work on something for him.”

“Oh… It’s kind of a NDC stuff.” Peter replied, summoning his standard excuse. “Mr. Stark mostly has me reviewing his own work for any technical flaws or improvements. Most of the stuff is pretty confusing, but I did get to play with Spider’s web shooters.” He said with a grin.

“Cool. Tony never let me test the gear. Said I would probably end up ripping a muscle. But he also let me watch him testing it sometimes.” Harley said producing a new sheet. This time his drawing was much finer. “Sorry if I’m being rude, but are you an Inhuman?”

 “Why do you ask?” Peter replied “Are you?”

 "Not that I know, but I’ve never been near Terrigenesis.” Was his response “I just though since Tony gave us the pens because of his debacle with Captain America and the Accords he might have wanted us to express our points of view from both the inhuman and the non inhuman side.”

 

“I'm an inhuman.” Peter admitted. “High tolerance, healing factor, and incoming aggression sense.” He explained citing two traits shared by most people who underwent Terrigenesis and one that was safer than saying he could stick to objects, that would be giving too much away. 

“Crystal mist?” The boy asked. “That must have been unpleasant."

“I’m different, genetically mutated bite by an animal experimented on lab. Mr. Stark teases I got Hulk giving me Cap’s powers.” He said with a chuckle. “And before you ask, the creature that bit me died. It did knock me down after I got home. But I didn’t knew what happened until I began feeling the powers.”

“And yet you don’t fight with them.” Harley pointed.

“There are enough Inhumans fighting the good fight. My powers aren’t that useful for saving the world.”

“I dunno.” The younger kid replied “Maybe if we asked Tony to give you Spider’s spares you could become a passable hero. Earth sure needs more of these recently.”

“That's the same as saying we could give you Iron Man’s armour.” Peter countered. “I guess the point is that heroes are what they are not because of their powers, but because they fight for what they believe is right.” He added taking the seat across Harley. “In that sense even a boy sitting on a desk using his mind to draft something can be a hero. I think that’s what Mr. Stark was trying to teach us.”

“You are probably right.” Harley agreed. And Peter could not help but notice his side of the desk was becoming littered with papers holding random ideas. “You don’t mind If I keep asking you a few things about you and your powers?”

“Shoot away.” The older boy stated. Beginning to test their own pen.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere.

 

The remaining avengers and Happy watched the exchange from their meeting room. For a cyborg who rarely expressed emotions Vision seemed particularly pleased at the interaction, more so than whenever he read a book. “It would appear your Experiment is awarding results Tony.”

“It was a good idea.” Colonel Rhodes agreed. “Too bad we cannot share these recordings with Ross and the UN without endangering Peter or Harley. In the end humans and inhuman aren’t that different. They both wish for safety and respect to their rights, which we are technically violating.”

Tony didn’t seem that much interested. He glanced at the case of the pens, which had been restocked with two random pens he bought on E-bay, one of which he was holding on a pad of cotton paper as he drew a few things. “You know, there is something awfully nostalgic about using a century old instrument to put your ideas into media. I never quite understood it.” 

Happy glanced over his boss shoulder at the caricature of Harley as Iron Man and Peter as Spider Man looking at tony sitting on a beach lounge with a coconut and board shorts. It was years of professionalism that prevented the bodyguard from laughing.

Vision took the other pen and began trying his hand as well. “Indeed, it is fascinating.” He said, his arm moving several meters a second as he drew equations and diagrams over dozens of sheets. Rhodes and Happy turned their attention back to the screen where the boys were still chatting and doodling or jotting stuff.

* * *

 

“Perhaps we should get Tony to look into your powers.” Harley spoke suddenly, making Peter raised his head at the boy. “He should have some cool equipment to do it

“Why?” The boy asked slightly nervous. It was odd that Harley would bring up the lab rat procedures after all they discussed. 

“Think of it.” The boy argued. “Maybe the powers you have now are limited. The bite could have given you all sorts of super powers like night vision, telepathy maybe even acid spit.” Peter frowned disapprovingly at this. “But they are locked away because you don’t know how to awake them.” Harley went on.

“Maybe.” Peter agreed, considering himself the possibility. The truth is Peter had been doing his best to avoid exams since the Spider bite, lest the hospitals report to the authorities. It was widely known humans who entered Terrigenesis had their DNA all scrambled up. Petter would rather not know if it could keep others from knowing.

“There could also be unintended side effects, like you said you had extrasensory perception right, doesn’t that get too overwhelming at times?” Harley wondered.

“It does.” The Spider boy agreed. “I almost can’t stand when I’m in wide halls and people are all talking at the same time. Fortunately music dampens the effect.”

“My point exactly.” Harley argued. “If we learned more about your powers we could probably play your strengths and counter your weaknesses. It would also give us valuable data on Inhumans we could,  eventually, leak to the press.”

“And why would we do that?”

“Right now the only parties we know conducting experiments on Inhumans are Government Agencies and Terrorists. Neither of which is very creditable when it comes to providing useful and unbiased data. Stark Industries holds a lot of sway due to it’s connection to the avengers. If we knew more we could probably quell some of the humans anxieties.”

“Or give them the means to trace and attack Inhumans.” Peter argued.

“I trust Tony will not let that sort of thing leak.” Harley counter argued. “And we can trust his security way more than we can trust the UN. Maybe we could even find a way to prevent. Besides, the saying ‘Information is power’ goes both ways.”

Peter couldn’t help but agree with that logic. "I don’t mind volunteering. But we would need someone to act as reference.”

“If you are up to it then I’m good playing the human in these exams.” Harley offered.

“Right, let’s go and speak with Tony." Peter said standing up.

“Just a sec.” Harley said finishing up filling a paper. “Can you proof read this, I was hoping Tony would get it published.”

Peter picked the paper and leaned back into the chair, which, by the way, was way more comfortable than the one he used at home, reading the sheet. It was titled “How much do we understand?” and was basically written from Harley’s point of view on his interaction with Peter (not using their names of course). Overall it was a very tame paper, but insightful.

The boy nodded, returning the paper. “I have something as well.” He said passing over a sheet of his own. It was titled “The Sokovia Accords from their point of view” and was basically a newspaper worthy version of the letter he gave Tony on why he would never agree to sign the accords as they were.

To make it safe peter obscured the details where the tracking and list could be used against Inhumans, instead, he proposed a scenario where all humans were put under the laws of the accords (even supporting his theory with human criminals) then proposed the scenario where a prominent senator who was against Inhumans was charged of heinous crimes where his DNA, biometrics and tracking data was linked to the scene of the crime.

Hopefully this would make them think twice before pushing any more damning legislation.

“Yikes!” The younger boy spoke finishing reading the paper. “Never considered things that way.”

“Most people probably didn’t.” Peter reasoned. “The accords were drafted because of Tragedies in Sokovia and Laos. At the time the priority was putting the Avengers, and specially the powered ones like Maximoff, into check, by any means necessary. As far as I’m concerned that was an Epic Failure if I ever came in contact with one.” 

* * *

 

They left their room and went back to the lounge. Only to find the Avengers sorting piles of paper in a hastily fashion while watching a football game. Peter, who was well aware of Tony’s proclivity for butting his nose into his private time uninvited, had a fair suspicion they had changed the channel after they left the room. The fact none of the Avengers or Happy seemed to notice their arrival only seemed to confirm it.

“Hey!” Harley announced, making the avengers turn their faces to the kids in a rather staged fashion.

“Yes?” Vision asked politely.

“Tony, thanks again for the pens and for letting me meet Peter. It’s the first time I meet an inhuman who doesn’t want to burn through my chest.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at that comment. “Long story.” Tony interrupted before they went into a tangent.

“I know the feeling.” Peter replied “Had my own problems with crazy robots back when I was younger and human. Anyway, we kind of bonded and talked. He asked a lot of questions, I answered. And we tested your pens while we were at it.”

“Came up with any new stuff?” Tony asked feigning he didn’t care. “Perhaps improvements for Spider-Guy?”

“You know he hates when you call him that.” Peter said visibly annoyed. “But back to the topic, both Harley and I have produced a print, and we were wondering if you would back it up.” Peter said handling the two copies.

Tony glanced at the hand drafts for a few seconds before passing them over to vision. “What do you think?”

 

Vision took less than three seconds to read and process both papers. “Both articles are worthy. The one that seems to be written by Mr. Kenner is gentle and opens up people to reflection. It is true most humans do not know what to expect from Inhumans, which seems to be the source of many problems. The opposite is actually also true.”

"I am particularly fond of this paragraph where the author proposes that inhuman could assist humans in many ways, such as helping medical treatments and recovery and rescuing people from situations normal humans cannot handle. Also it is worth considering that having powers does not make you a hero or a villain, it’s how you employ these powers that defines who you are.” The red cyborg went on, returning the paper to Tony.

“Mr. Parker’s view on the Sokovian accords are more critical, then again it is expected for someone in his situation. Many of his insights are backed by human history. The act of picturing a enemy of his condition in the same situation as his is cause for debate, but it also exposes some of the weaknesses of the Sokovia Accords as they are currently. I fear this paper could spark some rebellion as it might prevent Inhumans from signing the accords as they are. Conversely, should this happen it might bring the discussion of the amendments back to the table."

Tony collected the second paper and photographed them with his phone, before sending both files with a short message to someone else. “Pepper will handle the finer details. We will ensure these papers do not get traced back to you, but I might have to steal the credit.”

“I don’t mind.” Peter replied.

"Me either.” Harley nodded.

“Good. And do not hesitate to call me if you come up with any more news worthy essays.” Tony added with a smirk. “Here’s to hope that, by stirring the pot, I can reverse some of the damage caused by the Accords.”

“There's something else.” Harley began. Nudging Peter.

“Oh?” Tony said barely holding a smirk.

Peter rolled his eyes. “We discussed, and Harley convinced me to look deeper into these powers. Every Inhuman is different, and since I didn’t get blasted by gamma rays like the Hulk, or was born of an Asgardian God like Thor or, for that matter, went the Terrigenesis route, I was thinking the conditions of my, ahem, evolution might be worth studying.”

“Are you offering yourself to be examined?” Asked Colonel Rhodes.

“By Mr. Stark and whoever else knows of my condition only, and I want all the findings to be kept classified unless I say so.” Peter was quick to add. “Nor I want the insight of other specialists unless I vouch them. In fact, I want the data kept on a secure server which will become air gapped on any attempt of intrusion and will only open up on the combined biometrics of me, Mr. Stark and Harley. I’m not taking any chances with my personal data.”

“A wise caution.” Vision pointed “I am sure Mr. Stark can build a sever which goes way beyond HIPAA security measures.”

“I will take that as a challenge.” Tony said with a grin. “Well, enough work done for one day.” He said patting the not so small pile of sheets on his desk. “While you two were becoming bro’s I’ve been working on some of my designs for Spidey and some other stuff. I will send you both the details once I have them proof read and work out some of the kinks.” the billionaire declared “Now, who’s up for some Movies with lemon pepper popcorn?”

* * *

 

Despite it not being a school night, Vision was adamant the boy’s were put to bed by nine, and Tony ended up complying. This, in turn, meant Peter, who had a high recovery rate even where sleep was concerned, woke up at first sunlight, with the rest of the compound (except Vision, who never sleep) in their beds or in Tony’s case, a couch in his lab, courtesy of Dum-E carrying him. 

Somehow Peter had no troubles accessing the kitchen. Vision was across the counter writing a few things with a pen he had procured somewhere over night. Judging by the pile of papers stacked and the even bigger ball of shredded documents on a bin nearby he had probably spent most of the night in this hobby.

“Good morning Mr. Parker, please help yourself to the kitchen.” He said barely taking his eyes from whatever he was doing.

Peter decided to cook everybody some breakfast. Fortunately the fridge was stocked with eggs and bacon, and there was toast and Nutella in the cupboard, not to mention cake dough.

Living alone with his aunt meant knowing your way with the kitchen. And Peter was quite skilled at it even if most mornings he would just go for the standard fruit loops and orange juice. By the time Harley and Rhodes found their way to breakfast there was a mini buffet waiting for them, and vision had actually paused his work to enjoy the meal.

“Should we wait for Tony?” Asked the younger boy.

“He went to sleep late yesterday. Wanted to get the server project going.” Happy announced joining them. “I think if we wait for him the food will grow cold.”

* * *

 

True to that statement it took an hour and a half for Tony to show up, still dressed in the clothes he sported when the Avengers saw him going to the labs.

“I am a genius.” Stark told them. Eliciting a collective and almost synch eye roll. 

"I assume you finished the design of the server.” Vision stated.

“Design, building and coding. And let me tell you, This baby can send Natasha in a run for her money. I’m almost calling her in to test it’s security. Had to build this baby from scratch, and also came up with a code no one ever used before, which also meant creating compatible pieces of hardware and interfaces tying it to our normal systems.” He said adding some food into the available plate before going on.

"Designed the security processors to be more paranoid than Thaddeus Ross elevated to the tenth. If they even suspect a break in everything but the Biometric Scan Module, which I also perfected, goes off line. The Wi-fi chip and anyports in use will actually burn down along with anything connected to them and, after I code in the boys, only three full body biometric scans including retina, vein mapping and even heart beat, will unlock the system. A masterpiece I tell you. I’m actually thinking of putting this in everything around here.”

 

“Wouldn't be a bad idea.” Vision agreed. “This way even if you are compromised the Data will be safe so long as Peter and Harley are safe. “But what happens if one of you dies and the system locks down?”

“Not that I expect that to happen. But I took some precautions against that.” He said producing some phones. “These cellphones are coded with a subset of the safeguards used in the system. But what is important is that they keep a lock on their user heart rates. “I’ve accounted for some periods where they can't be close to their phones but if more than a month goes by and neither of the devices, or any future device with the technology, picks up our heart beats then the system will assume we are declared death and allow the surviving parties to register another user.”

What Tony left unsaid, but it was quite obvious, was that these phones were the flagship models of Stark Enterprises. Possibly one of a kind, and themed after the boy’s respective favourite heroes.

“Awesome!” Harley said getting a hold of his phone and testing the projecting screen. Peter smiled and accepted his own device, swapping chips and setting up.

 

“Hey Tony." Pepper announced “Is that home made breakfast?”

“Yup. I don’t know who made it, but I am thinking of hiring him as cook.”

“Anyway, I had PR deal with the thing you sent me yesterday. It was a late night shoe in appointment and TBH many of the press sat on it with some amount of suspicion, but we got a few papers to publish the essays this morning and it's already causing some ripples.”

Point in case, she projected the online page of the New York times. Where the main topic was “The Sokovia accords from an inhuman point of view. A Measure of protection or a sword on our rights?.” shortly followed by “A study on Inhumans from a young human.” both pieces published word by word as their authors created them.

“How did you pull that out?” Tony asked.

“Wasn't that hard going with a similar answer to the truth.” Pepper explained “Just came up with this nice story where one of your youngest interns met this child who revealed himself to be an inhuman against the accords, but who volunteered for some exams. Fed it to the press and they swallowed it all up.”

 

“Incoming call from Secretary Ross and President Ellis.” Friday announced.

Tony leaned in his chair with a roll of his eyes. “I’m the President of Stark Industries, not their maid. Tell them to send an e-mail or at least have the courtesy to call in office hours.”

“Ignore that." Pepper quickly counter ordered “Redirect the calls to Maria Hill.”

“Affirmative Ms. Potts. Redirecting the calls to Miss Hill’s Office.”

“Maria is in her desk, on Sunday?” Tony asked.

“She kind of agreed to pick up on some extra hours after we discussed the news and their probable repercussions.”

“And how much will this cost me?” Tony pressed.

“Ten spa sessions, all included, for both Maria and I.”

Tony made a face of objection, before shaking his head with a chuckle “It's worth it.”

“Knew I should have gone for twenty.” Pepper muttered, which made everyone else in the table laugh (tough Vision was mostly following the crowd there).

* * *

 And so, Maria Hill faced Secretary Ross and President Ellis.

 

“What was Stark thinking publishing that piece?” The secretary shouted “He has effectively positioned himself against the Accords. I was pulled out of a nice breakfast with my daughter because the whole UN is in uproar on account of these publications, some of which have actually gone live way before the big ones picked it up.”

“I do not endeavour to know what my boss partner thinks. I find the exercise migraine inducing.” Hill said leaning on the single couch in her office.

“It was quite disturbing news.” President Ellis followed in a moderate tone. “Senator Cambridge is Furious. He’s calling for an emergency meeting of the Senate to review the ratification of the accords. Never mind the fact he was leading it’s signature in the first place.”

“I take it the implications hit close to home?” Maria wondered.

“His constituents are under the impression the government is using the Inhuman threat to promote their idea of an Orwellian state where freedom rights are nonexistent. Point in case the ACLU and EFF, World Press Freedom Committee and Reporters Without Borders are having a field day mocking the accords. Many of the countries are calling for a urgent UN meeting to discuss amendments that would address some of the concerns exploited by the news print or threatening to back away from the accords. Wakanda at the head of it.”

 

Neither of the Politicians missed the un-contained smile of satisfaction on the woman’s lips.

 

“Mr. Stark will be pleased to hear about it. Between you and Me. Mr. Secretary I think he still hasn’t forgiven you for the Raft incident where you dismissed his words. You should be very glad it is I answering your call.”

“I see.” Ellis spoke frowning at his Secretary. “There is no way Mr. Stark or Stark Industries will run damage control on these publications?”

Maria’s only answer was to raise an eyebrow. Did they really expect Stark to back down from a statement?

“Foolish of me to ask.” Ellis sighted. “Can we at least count with Mr. Stark’s assistance as consultant in the meeting?”

“That is up to you Mr. President.” Maria said crossing her arms and issuing a challenge.

“How so?” Ellis asked, moving to dry his sweating forehead.

“I do not speak for Mr. Stark, but if I were him I would expect a gesture of good faith after your staff showed his opinion was only valuable when it was in line with your policy. I understand we can’t change undergoing policy and issue a pardon for Captain America and Bucky Barnes or, for that matter, Sam Wilson and Mr. Lang given their actions and the damage they caused in the hunt for the one responsible for the bombings in Vienna. But I know you can find a way to loose the leash on Natasha and Barton.”

“And will that get Stark to cooperate?” Asked Ross.

“Who knows?” Maria retorted “But one must consider Tony is REALLY pissed about Mr. Barton’s family going on without a father. And we both know Romanoff is one of the few able to calm Tony’s when he is being stubborn. I think they are more useful to you as consultants than fugitives. Specially if the reviews on the Accords were to somehow provide a way to set them free and your government was blamed for they being arrested without due cause in the first place.”

 

Ellis paused for a few seconds before nodding. “I'll look into it.”

“Words to the winds.” Maria replied “With all due respect Mr. President, don’t bother calling if you can’t show some actions. Is there anything else you two would like to discuss?”

“Actually.” Ross called “I would like more information on this Inhuman kid that supposedly went to Stark.”

“Thaddeus, please do not poke the hornets nest.” Ellis advised. “We want Stark on friendly terms.”

“A wise decision Mr. President. Knowing Tony I would not be surprised if provoking him in such way led him to move all his assets into foreign territory.” And on that threat Maria hang the call.

 

She looked at the blinking lines on her phone “One down, many more to go.” She said pressing one of said buttons. “Stark Industries, Maria Hill Speaking.”

At the same time she sent a private SMS to Pepper: “Hawk Flight underway, Tony so owe us those spa trips.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, half way over the world. King T’Challa was being disturbed in his sleep by one of his agents.

“This better be important Nyssa.”

“It is.” She said holding out the display in english.

“I see. Finally Stark grew some balls. We must waste no time in seizing this opportunity. I take it Wakanda’s chairwoman in the UN is doing as expected?”

“Indeed, she is fanning the flames of debate.”

“Good. Ready the plane for New York, I must depart quickly after the press conference.” He said holding his father’s ring with his free hand. “Also, make sure these pieces of new are well covered by our own media.”

“I'm way ahead of you there, darling.” She said turning towards the door. “Press conference in half an hour, jet leaves in one.”

 

The black panther glanced back at the clippings. "Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.”

“Unless you need to move a piano.” His mother reminded him, bringing in his breakfast.

“He told me the same in Vienna. Can’t believe it’s been a year.” He said sliding the ring around his finger.

“He was a stubborn man. So are you.” The former queen consort told her son. “Perhaps his spirit is giving us this opening, as a reminder of what is our duty.” She said plating a kiss on her son’s forehead. “Make him proud, my cub.”

“I intend to.” The king finished letting go of the ring.

* * *

 

For the next hours the world was filled with revolution. As more and more ripples were born out of the honest opinion of two boys whose history was bound to ignore. Not that either boy was aware of these ripples as they enjoyed a carefree day with the avengers. Swimming in the training pools, trying to teach Vision how to shoot a basketball, or having a web war with some prototype shooters Tony had lying in his lab, leaving the lounge looking like a haunted mansion.

Tony was reclined in a lounge chair watching the mess, part of him glad the webs would deteriorate on their own. He didn’t bother to check screens or turn on channels. If anything important came up Maria would warn Pepper who would then warn him.

“I'm getting old.” He said to no one in particular as he watched the kids being kids.

“Maybe, but with age comes wisdom.” Happy reminded his boss as he brought a lemonade.

“You were supposed to say I’m still in my prime.” Tony complained.

“That’s up to you.” Rhodes said accepting a glass. “There's still much they could learn from you. And they will still need Iron Man to protect them before they are ready to take flight solo.”

 

Tony humphed “Don't remind me. I feel like a parent every time I consider my duties.”

“That is what it’s like to be a Guardian Tony.” A new voice said joining them. Both avengers and Happy turned to see Natasha dressed in her leathers. “Pepper called saying you had a system I could not break into. She wanted to be sure you were accurate.”

“Pepper has your phone?” Colonel Rhodes asked.

“Got it from Maria.” The woman in question said joining them. “Tony, there will be an emergency UN gathering in five hours. President Ellis is willing to give us something we want in exchange for your presence in a consultant capacity. “Not that he has much of a choice after T’Challa revealed his knowledge on the true circumstances of the Vienna bombing and backed it with evidence.”

“Which, in retrospect, probably thew oil on the fires of government misconduct based on fake evidence.” Black widow summed.

“Maria wanted us to tune in to the Executive broadcast. The President is addressing the nation on these new facts. I also believe he has an announcement of his own which is in our interest.” Pepper went on. “You can decide if you will go to the UN meeting after that.

“This better be good, I had promised myself I would stay away from the news today.” Tony groaned before asking Friday to tune into the official broadcast.

 

“People of America and the World.” Ellis announced, making a pause which didn’t seem as dramatic as much as it looked like the man was considering his next words, despite the teleprompter and the cards on his hands. He lowered the cards his smile melting into a frown as his hands gripped the sides of the podium.

“Thanks in part to Mr. Stark, his intern and his guest, the Government and the people of the world were made aware of some hard truths. As well intended we were when the Accords were drafted, evidence has come to light that our measures taken to protect the peace of all humans, be they powerless or not, have instead nearly led us to lose our principles and all that our most sacred laws stand for.” He said under visible duress.

“Furthermore, these harsh truths were only further proven today by the admission on the part of King T’Challa that the bombing in Vienna was a carefully devised plot to lead the avengers into segregation. Fabricated evidence wrongfully incriminated Mr. James Barnes and, in our blind rage against him, we nearly caused the death of a men whose true atrocities were done under mind control. Furthermore we discredited those who wished to find the truth and prevent our mistakes.

“Two of those people, Agents and Avengers Natalia Romanova and Clinton Barton, were dragged into this conflict and accused of violating the accords. It has become clear to me in light of this new evidence that had they not done what they felt was right, the United States and the United Nations would have been accomplice to something that goes against our very purpose.”

“Because of this, I am using my authority as the President to rescind any previous standing order to seize them for both their violations and, in Mr. Barton’s case, for escaping detention. I trust our friendly countries will follow the same logic in forgiving them for this one transgression. It is a time where we need people like them to argue for those whose distrust in us is too great for them to raise their voice.”

 

“Did I hear that right?” Tony asked. before being silences by the other avengers. 

 

“I will be personally attending the UN conference this afternoon to discuss and hopefully approve a redraft of the Accords in order to ensure the protection of all humans. The United States Citizens will not tolerate legislature which would lead our country into a Orwellian or Nazi government, and as the representatives of our constituents it is our duty to listen to reason. For we may not be infallible, but the powers that be allow us the ability to make amends.”

Another pause, this one way more dramatic than the one before.

“It is also my duty as the President of the United states to invite the remaining Avengers to the UN council meeting of the Sokovia Accords. Perhaps much grief could have been avoided the first time had we listened more to the affected parties before imposing them our way of view.” He said with evident disgust at this realisation before steeling his features “A mistake I don’t intend to repeat.”

He then stared directly to the camera for a moment, as if he could feel Tony’s gaze on him from across kilometres of satellite signal before pocketing his notes and leaving the podium under a multitude of questions courtesy of frenzy reporters.

 

“Well, that happened.” Natasha said glancing at the presidential seal on the TV. “It would be impolite of us to refuse his offer after all that trouble.

“Never thought I would live to see a POTUS humbling himself before international media.” Tony said more to himself than anyone else. Pacing around the lounge. 

“Aliens, Cyborg, Magic Stones. These are strange times.” Happy reminded him. “Should I prepare the Limo?”

Tony nodded.

“What do we do about them?” Asked Rhodes pointing the children. “It's about time you took Harvey to the airport, and Peter home.”

“I can’t exactly do that so long as there is a wall of reporters in front of the compound willing to follow us around.” Tony reminded his friend. “Either they will arrive at the right conclusion, and Peter will be outed, or they will most likely arrive at the wrong conclusion, and Harvey will be placed in danger.”

“I'll contact their guardians.” Pepper offered. “They can spend one more night here and will use the time to figure out a good distraction so Happy can smuggle them out tomorrow.

“That works for me.” He said going towards the mountain of web ahead of them. “Kids!”

 

After a few seconds two boys covered in webs appeared.

“There was a change of plans. The grown ups have to go and do some grown up stuff and you get to spend one more night here. While we are out Peter, being the oldest, is in charge, stay away from my lab. You know the drill.” Tony told the boys.

“Don't do what you would do, certainly don’t do what you wouldn’t do, there’s a thin grey line in between and that’s where I operate.” Petter quoted Tony.

“That's right. Lock down the entrance after we get out. FRIDAY will keep an eye on you. If anything goes wrong while we are out then, and only then, go to my lab and barricade yourselves in.” The Iron man insisted. “Now, if you excuse me.”

 

He pulled out some fancy glasses and a tuxedo, 007 style before finishing "Papa’s going to make the world a better place."

**Author's Note:**

> And, on that note, I'm done for the day. But I might still exploit the post homecoming interactions between Peter and the Avengers, in this context or others. And Harley will probably appear in my other works if I do that.


End file.
